Coming or Going, the Game Show
by violette7
Summary: Post 513


A man in a suit with slicked back hair declares, "Welcome to the game show _Coming or Going?_ Today, we have with us a couple that's been together for five, count them, five years!"

The audience cheers.

"Like all couples, they've had some ups and downs, but the love is real, and the passion is still burning hot!"

The audience cheers.

"Okay, let's bring them out. Welcome Brian and Justin from Pittsburgh!"

The audience cheers.

Brian and Justin appear next to one another in the middle of a brightly lit stage, both looking confused.

"Okay, the rules are simple. I'll prompt you with a moment from the five years you've shared, and you answer "coming" or "going" along with the reason why. Be sure to answer honestly. If you lie, we'll take a moment you have carefully hidden in the deep, dark recesses of your mind and project it onto the viewscreen up there, for all to see. Pretty simple, right?"

The audience cheers.

"Okay. Let's start with you, Brian. The GLC Art Show."

Hesitantly, Brian answers, "Coming."

"Great. Why?"

Justin watches Brian carefully.

"Because Lindsay gave me a whole spiel about being part of the gay community."

"Ehhhh! Wrong answer! Please direct your eyes to the viewscreen."

Justin's eyes widen. He sees a young man going down on Brian as Brian stares at the drawing of him that Justin entered into the GLC Art Show.

"You bought it?"

Brian's eyes meet Justin's, and Justin smiles, singing, "You soooo loved me!"

Brian shoots him a warning look, but Justin continues to smile.

"Now you, Justin. The night you returned Brian's bracelet."

Justin frowns. "Going."

"Ehhhh! Wrong answer! Please direct your eyes to the viewscreen."

Justin cries out, "Wait! I did leave. Brian can tell you that."

"Yes, but you didn't want to, did you? You were waiting, hoping that Brian would ask you to stay, weren't you?"

Justin blushes, and Brian cocks an eyebrow.

"Please direct your eyes to the viewscreen."

Brian's eyes darken as he sees Ethan and Justin in bed. Ethan breathes, "I want to be inside you, Justin."

Brian flinches, and Justin's blush deepens. Then Brian watches as Justin looks down and says, "I…I don't bottom anymore. Not for anyone."

"You lied to that poor boy, and he knew you were lying. He knew you meant that you'd never bottom for anyone but Brian, but he accepted it and never mentioned topping you again. Isn't that right?"

Justin answers hesitantly, avoiding Brian's eyes, "Yes."

"Okay, Brian's turn. The hospital after the bashing."

Brian clenches his fists a few times, but then answers softly, "Coming."

Justin turns red and snaps in annoyance, "That's a damn lie. He didn't visit, not even once!"

"Oh, but he did. Every single night. Please direct your eyes to the viewscreen."

Justin pales as he watches Brian gazing through the window at his sleeping form, touching the glass gently.

In a small voice, Justin asks Brian, "You came to visit me? Every night?"

Brian looks deep into Justin's eyes and replies firmly, "Yes."

"Okay, now tell us why."

More fist clenching. Turning to Justin, he answers, "Because I loved you. I'd realized that the night of your prom. In fact, I'd told you as much in the only way I could, but you…you…didn't remember."

"This is your lucky day, Justin. Please direct your eyes to the viewscreen."

Justin watches the screen mesmerized.

Brian gazes into young Justin's eyes, the expression in his pregnant with meaning, and kisses him gently on the lips.

Justin brushes away tears.

"Now, Justin. The rage party."

Justin sighs and answers quietly, "Coming."

Brian bellows, "What the fuck? You clearly went, and, afterward, you didn't seem to regret it. Not until Ian cheated on you."

"Ah, but you did regret it, didn't you, Justin? The moment you kissed Ethan, you wished you could take it back. But Brian had already seen you, and you didn't want to look weak. At that point, you didn't think Brian loved you, but you knew he admired you, and you didn't want to lose what little you had, or thought you had."

Justin whispers, "Yes."

Brian yells, "Christ, Justin! We were apart for months! For what, your pride?"

Justin hisses, "If you had laid aside yours for a second and told me you loved me, none of that would have happened."

Brian rolls his lips into his mouth and looks down.

"Okay Brian, your turn."

Brian raises his arm. "I don't think I can take much more. Can't we just skip to the big finish?"

"Well, this is highly irregular. Let me see if the judges will allow it."

The announcer looks up at what appears to be a skybox. In it sits Deb, Jen, Daphne, Ted, and Emmett. Each nods solemnly in turn.

"Alright, the judges are going to allow it. This question is for you both. New York City."

They answer in unison, "Coming" and, then, look at each other and smile.

The judges yell, "Then why the hell are you going?"

Justin wakes up with a start in the airport as they make the final call for his flight.

He stands up and looks at the gate and, then, at the airport's main entrance. He looks back and forth for a couple of minutes before picking up his bags and heading outside. He searches in vain for a cab. Oddly, none are lurking nearby, and no cabbies are in the vestibule cruising for customers. He finally calls a service. At long last, a cab arrives. Just as he's about to climb inside, Justin sees a green corvette pull up. Brian throws it in park and steps out.

He asks, "Sunshine, you coming or going?"

Justin flashes him a million-watt smile and actually breaks into a run. "Coming!"

The End


End file.
